


Spellcheck

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The door to Hugo’s classroom swung open with a loud squeak, causing the man in question to glance up to see Alexander enter with a slip of paper in his hand.





	Spellcheck

The door to Hugo’s classroom swung open with a loud squeak, causing the man in question to glance up to see Alexander enter with a slip of paper in his hand.

“Ah, Alexander, what can I do for you?” He asked, as Alexander placed the folded-up piece of paper on Hugo’s desk before fleeing, almost running out of the classroom. Hugo frowned, picking up the note. It seemed to be a letter of some kind, although Hugo didn’t have time to read it. He had essays to mark.

 

Alexander find himself pacing back and forth as he waited for Hugo to message him. It had been a long time since he’d dated and even longer since he’d written a love letter. Despite these odds, he thought he’d done quite a good job of it, pouring his feelings out onto the paper in a way that was eloquent but not creepy, honest but not embarrassing. He’d spent hours on that letter, and he could only hope that Hugo liked it.

 

However, Alexander was tugged from his worries by a knock at the door. When he answered it, he found Hugo standing there looking sheepish with Alexander’s letter in his hand.

“Look, before you say anything, I want you to know that when I read this, I was halfway through marking essays and I was tired.” Hugo explained, handing Alexander the letter. Alexander stared down at it. His heartfelt, well-written letter was covered with red ink, correcting the rare grammar or spelling mistake. For a moment, Alexander stood there in silence, before looking up to meet Hugo’s eyes.

“So you read it?” He checked. Hugo nodded.

“Yes.”

“Did… did you like it?”

“The spelling and grammar need some work, but aside from that, I liked. It was very sweet.” Hugo said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. A smile spread across Alexander’s dark lips as he internally sighed with relief.   
“Good.”


End file.
